


Only Cab on the Road

by dolly_dagger87



Series: One Shots For HBO Slash Network [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: HBOWarSlashNetwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of events in Joe’s cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Cab on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [HBOWar Slash Network Biweekly Challenge](http://dollydagger87.tumblr.com/post/124492328830/welcome-to-hbowarslash-a-safe-haven-for-all-your).

It had seemed like a practical solution to his problem. His problem being that it had been more than a little too long since Webster had gotten laid. His last boyfriend had moved out a week ago but it had been longer than that since he’d gotten laid. And Webster had never really been one for random hook ups, so a vibrator had seemed like a logical choice.

And it was now a mortifying choice because he had to take a cab home. Calling the tow truck hadn’t been bad enough, now he also needed a cab. At this rate, Webster was never going to leave his house again.

So what had started out like a logical choice was now a nightmare. One that Webster hoped he would awaken from and soon, before the cab made the left turn into the lot. Or just before Webster had to get into it.

But since luck was not on his side, and really that should have been evident when his car died in front of a sex shop, the cab made the turn. Webster was also fairly sure it that it wasn’t possible to die of embarrassment. As he got into the cab, he went out of his way not to make eye contact.

“Before you curl up and die of shame in the back of my cab, I am going to need an address, pretty boy.”

Webster rattled off his address while staring dead ahead at the driver’s license. Which turned out to be a bad idea. Even though the photo looked like a mug shot, the driver was more than a little attractive. Dark brown hair flopped over his head and bright brown eyes were reckless in a way that did something for Web. Joe did something for Web.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve picked people up at worse places. In fact, this one time-”

“For the love of all that is holy, please don’t finish that sentence. I’ve been through enough psychological trauma for one day,” Webster groaned.

Joe shrugged and the rest of the ride passed in silence. When they pulled up outside Webster’s apartment, Webster already had the cash out to press into Joe’s hand.

“Let’s do it again sometime, sweetheart.” Joe smile was positively predatory.

“Or let’s never do it again. That’s a choice too,” Webster said as he practically bolted out of the cab. 

*~*

“You know what? Fuck you, Henry. It was emotionally manipulative and you know it.” Webster clutched the box to his chest tighter as he leaned out to signal a cab. “Don’t insult my intelligence by lying to me.”

The cab stopped and Webster wrenched the door open, tossed the box into the backseat before climbing in after it, slamming the door with more force than he needed to. 

“Well, gorgeous, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh Jesus,” Webster groaned as he looked up and saw Joe leering at him from the driver’s seat.

“Most people just call me Joe,” he commented as he pulled the cab away from the curb.

Webster started to rattle off his address but Joe cut him off. “Yeah, over by the college. I remember.”

“You remember.” Webster couldn’t decide if that was flattering or creepy.

“Yeah, I remember all the pretty boys I pick up from sex shops,” he replied.

“Does that happen often in your line of work?”

“Not as often as I’d like,” Joe remarked as he eased the cab to a stop.

“That’s so sad for you.” Webster shook his head.

“I’m glad you appreciate that,” Joe returned. “So do you want to talk about whatever it was I rolled up on?”

“My ex ‘mistakenly’ packed some of my books with his things.” And yes, Webster used the air quotes to convey the total absurdity of this situation.

“Bullshit.”

“Thank you,” Webster said, throwing his hand up in the air. “I mean, I was stupid enough to date the fucker, but I’d have to be brain dead to believe that.”

Joe didn’t try to comfort him, which was thoughtful since it wouldn’t have helped Web’s mood, but he did offer his services as a rebound. Webster tried to brush it off, but he wasn’t sure he succeed.

*~*

Webster rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension out of his shoulders as he stood there on the curb. He swore he wasn’t going to let his parents get to him. He swore it standing in front of his bathroom mirror. But halfway through dinner when his own mother had started detailing the virtues of Henry and mourning the loss of their relationship...well, it was a betrayal was what it was.

He yanked the cab door open and climbed inside and gave his address before he leaned his head back against the seat.

“You know, darling, if you keep doubting my memory, I’m going to get insulted.”

Web raised his head and once again, there was Joe. “Christ, again?”

“Aww honey, I’m starting to not to feel the love.” Joe put his hand over his heart. 

Webster groaned and leaned back in his seat.

“Oh come on, honey. Where’s the banter? I miss it.”

Webster bit his lip but said nothing.

“So what was in the bag?”

Webster’s face went scarlet without his permission. “You did not just ask me that.”

“Well, it got you to talk to me again,” Joe grinned.

“Do you often go around publicly announcing the last thing you bought at a sex shop?”

“Honey, if you want to know, all you have do is ask.” And there was that leer again.

“Oh thank god,” Webster gasped when he saw his building. “Never in my life have I been so grateful to live near my parents,” Webster said as he dug around in his wallet for the bills.

“Ahh parents. And here I was, jealous that you’d gone and gotten yourself a boyfriend.”

Webster swallowed around the lump in his throat. Jealous?

*~*

“You know you look amazing wet?”

Webster shook his hair out of his eyes. “You know, I’m so grateful to be somewhere dry right now, I don’t even care that you might be stalking me.”

“Yes, princess. I have nothing better to do then cruise around our fair city and pray you come stumbling into my cab soaking wet.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re kidding.” Webster cocked his head to the side as if that would clear this up.

“I’d like to think of that as part of my charm,” Joe replied as he put the cab into drive.

*~*

“You know I have a really early day tomorrow.” And he didn’t. It was a lie, but right now Webster needed an exit strategy. He sucked at lying but it was the best he could do.

“Oh I’ll have you in bed early,” Mr. Can’t-Take-No-For-An-Answer added.

Webster was just about to really let the guy have it when from across the street he heard a shout.

“Hey sugar, do you need a ride?”

“Oh thank god,” Webster sighed. “Thanks, it’s been great,” Webster added before sprinting across the street.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now,” Webster said as he climbed in the cab.

“Always happy to help, doll.” And for once, one of Joe’s nicknames didn’t make Webster grind his teeth. 

*~*

Webster had to admit that when he ducked into the cab and there was no come on, no cheesy nicknames, he was disappointed. So when he looked up to give the driver his address, he hadn’t expected to see Joe. But the cab was already moving so Joe must have seen him. Now that he was looking at him, Webster could tell there was just something off about the person Webster had come to think of as his cabby. What was it that Joe had said once? Where was the banter? So he said the first thing that he could think of that might make Joe feel a little better. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the partition.

“It was a vibrator,” and as he formed the words he could feel the blush creeping up his neck towards his cheeks. “You know, in the bag.”

Webster watched as Joe’s shoulder’s relaxed and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises, sugar.”

“Not that many surprises,” Webster remarked as he slid back into his set.

But when Joe winked at him in the rearview mirror, Webster knew Joe didn’t believe him.

*~*

When Joe pulled up to his apartment, Webster handed his credit card to Joe.

“David Webster,” Joe read aloud. “I was wondering when you were going give that up. I couldn’t figure out if you were in witness protection or if you just liked the nicknames.”

“They were part of your charm,” Webster said as he took his card back. He was about to get out of the cab. His hand was the door handle when he leaned back to look at Joe. “This is going to sound absolutely crazy, but do you want to come up?”

Joe looked like he was actually considering it for a moment. “I have to take the cab back.”

“Oh,” Webster said. “Well, some other time then.” Webster pushed the door open and practically sprinted up the stairs before he once again died of embarrassment in the back of Joe’s cab.

*~*

Webster was just considering whether he wanted to drown his sense of embarrassment in gin, the warm water of a shower or possibly attempt some combination of the two when there was a knock at his door. He groaned and crossed his kitchen. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Joe leaning against the doorframe. Then he remembered that his name was listed on the intercom system.

“You’re surprised to see me,” Joe said, tipping his head to the side.

“You brushed me off,” Web answered.

“That wasn’t a brush off. I was just telling you that I can’t leave my cab parked in front of your apartment. I could get fired and besides, darling, people would talk.”

Webster rolled his eyes as he pulled Joe into his apartment by his wrist. “Get in here.”

“Oh sugar, I like it when you get demanding,” Joe said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Webster raked his teeth over his bottom lip because he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh, straight to the bedroom. You don’t like to mess around, do you, honey?”

“You’ve been flirting with me for months,” Webster said as he sat down on his bed. He tried not to draw attention to the fact that his bedsheets were rucked down around the end of the bed. There was no also no reason to draw attention to the stack of books that threatened to cover his nightstand. He maybe should have thought this through a little better and maybe cleaned up a bit first.

“And you didn’t enjoy any of it, did you, baby?” Joe was leering down at Webster.

“Shut up and take off your pants.” Webster replied.

“Fucking sexy when you get all hot and bothered.” Joe said before he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Webster swallowed hard as he mimicked the action before sliding further back on the bed.

“What are you doing all the way over there, honey?” Joe said, climbing up and straddling Web’s hips. Joe leaned down to kiss him and Webster pushed himself up to meet him. Like with everything else he did, Joe started out by teasing Webster. He barely slid his lips against Webster’s. And as always, if Webster gave a little response, a tiny disappointed noise, Joe sped things up. After sliding his tongue over nearly every inch of Webster’s mouth, Joe pulled back and started leaving a hot trail of kisses down Webster’s neck.

“Need some help getting these off,” Joe said against the skin of Webster’s neck, as he tugged on the belt loops of Webster’s pants. Webster realized he meant that rhetorically since when Webster reached for them, Joe batted his hands away.

“Let me do all the work, sweetheart. You just have to lie there and look pretty,” Joe said.

Webster groaned, or it started out as a groan and then it turned into a moan as Joe sucked on his right nipple. Webster ran his fingers though Joe’s hair, and Joe took the hint and grazed his teeth across the nub. This time Webster wined and arched up towards Joe’s mouth.

“Such pretty noises you make, baby. Can’t wait to hear them all,” Joe commented as he unzipped Webster’s pants. As he shucked them behind him, he leaned forward and dragged his teeth over Webster’s hipbone.

“Fuck,” Webster hissed, reaching for Joe’s hair again.

“Is that what you want?” Joe was leering at him again. “Want me to fuck you?”

Webster nodded before he could change his mind and let it sink in that he didn’t really know Joe all that well.

“You got the stuff for that?” Joe asked as he slipped Web’s boxers off and tossed them over to join his pants.

Webster gestured to the drawer in the nightstand. He closed his eyes in an effort to get his breathing under control.

“Well what do we have here?”

Webster’s eyes snapped open to see Joe holding his vibrator in his hand. It wasn’t that it was huge anything, but of course Webster had chosen one that was colored.

“Didn’t have you pegged for purple, sweetheart,” Joe mused. “Nice to know there isn’t really a lot of competition.”

Webster reached for it and predictably, Joe pulled it back out of reach. “Oh no, we are saving that for later.”

Joe tossed the vibrator on the pillow near his thigh and retrieved the lube. Webster couldn’t help that he tensed up when he heard the cap pop. But then he felt one of Joe’s hands sliding down his thigh. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take good care of you.” And then Joe’s mouth was back on his hipbones, teasing the skin with his teeth as Webster felt one of Joe’s fingers press against his hole. He hissed a little at the discomfort, but it passed and Joe seemed to notice because he started to slide a second finger in to join the first. As he spread them apart, Joe’s fingers grazed his prostate, causing Webster to rock down into Joe’s hand.

“Ready for another, babe?”

Webster nodded and wailed when he felt the pulse of the vibrator tracing along his rim.

“Told you we could have some fun.” Joe looked incredibly smug, but Webster figured he had a right.

“I’m going to…” Webs started only to break off in a moan as Joe pressed one of his fingers into his prostate. “Have to stop, I’m going to come.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Joe said. He shifted the vibrator again and Webster gripped the sheets again.

“Joe,” Webster whined.

Joe seemed to listen this time and shucked his pants and boxers in a hurry. Joe grabbed a condom and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, before sliding it on and coating it with lube.

“Relax for me, sweetheart. Deep breath,” Joe said, his sticky fingers pressed tight against Webster’s hips. Webster gripped the sheets again, adjusting to the spread. He reached for Joe’s arm, gripping his bicep. When Webster’s fingers relaxed slightly, Joe seemed to take that as his cue to move. It took Joe a couple of thrusts to find Webster’s prostate again, but once he did he started to aim every one of his thrusts for the bundle of nerves. It didn’t take much of that to have Webster folding himself up to meet Joe, clinging to his shoulder, his face buried in Joe’s neck. Then there was only the sounds of grunts, moans, and the slick noise of skin slapping against skin. The second Webster felt Joe’s hand on his dick, Webster knew he wasn’t going to last long. A couple of thrusts, combined with Joe’s dead on aim, had Webster coming hard and biting Joe’s shoulder. It was just a few sloppy thrusts later before Joe followed. They lay there for a moment, Webster staring at the celling, Joe panting into his neck, before Joe righted himself to pull out of Webster. Webster heard him toss the condom in the trashcan by the bed before Joe whispered in his ear.

“Hey sexy, which one of these doors is your bathroom?”

“Left,” Webster said. The other was his closet and if you thought the bedroom was a mess...

He heard the door open, the light switch, the water running, and the squeak of his towel rack. Webster leaned up a bit to watch Joe walk back to the bed, carrying a wet washcloth. A warm washcloth, Webster discovered as Joe started cleaning him off. Who knew Joe would be so thoughtful.

“Can’t have that caked in your chest hair,” Joe tossed, the washcloth over his shoulder. Webster wanted to protest but decided against it.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Webster panted.

“Don’t be. I think it’s hot.” Once he finished speaking, Webster could tell Joe looked a little lost. Like he wasn’t sure what his next move should be.

“You know,” Webster said, clearing his throat, “there is place around the street that makes pretty decent waffles.” 

“Are you inviting me out to breakfast, Web?” Joe asked.

The use of his name made Webster smile, even if it was his nickname from middle school. “Unless you have to work in the morning?”

And there it was. The out. One yes and Webster would have backed off. Even if it sounded like an excuse, Webster wasn’t going to blame Joe. Hell, he’d used that himself before. And knowing Webster’s luck, he would probably end up in the back of Joe’s cab again. It would be awkward sure, but they would power through it. Joe couldn’t handle silence. And if it was just horrible, Webster could always stop blowing his money on cabs and get his car fixed. So yeah, Webster would be fine with rejection.

“Would you let me defile you in the shower one more time before we went on this respectable date?” Joe asked. That predator smirk was back, Joe had found his footing.

Webster laughed. “You weren’t kidding about the liking me wet, were you?”

“Course not,” Joe said, leaning over him. That’s when Webster noticed the bite on Joe’s shoulder.

“Shit, did I do that?” Which was a stupid question because where else would Joe have picked up a bite mark. Webster groaned internally.

“Wouldn’t have you have pegged for a bitter. Guess you really are full of surprises,” Joe said.

“Sorry about that.” Webster’s fingers reached out to touch the mark without his permission.

“You have a bad habit of apologizing for things you shouldn’t,” Joe remarked, laying down next to him.

Webster bit his lip to keep from apologizing again.

“Don’t worry, Web. We’ll work on it,” Joe said before he leaned in to kiss him.

Webster knew then that he wouldn’t have been ok with rejection. It would have hurt to lose this, but now he’s pretty sure Joe is in this for the long haul.

So it was probably safe to get his car fixed now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always written with and for gilove2dance. I always write Webgott for her.


End file.
